Sinful Desires, Facing The Truth
by UnknownKei
Summary: ...Why is Jack submitting himself to Mark behind their girlfriends backs? Not only that but there something wrong with Jack, he looks sick and tired, everyone around him took notice of it, but Jack says he's fine. What will Mark and Jack do when they both find out what's wrong? The news seems impossible but the proof is there, Jack wants to keep it a secret but Mark wants to...
1. Chapter 1

Don't get me wrong with this story, I love and respect Signe and Amy, I really do, they are both lovely ladies and deserve the best along with Jack and Mark but this story I wrote it a long time ago, is not finish yet but I own it to myself to finish it and to share it so here we go...

This is a rated mature story, the first few chapters are just lemon and it contains mpreg.

Jack is straight, right? So is Mark... But why is Jack submitting himself to Mark behind their girlfriends backs? Not only that but there something wrong with Jack, he looks sick and tired, everyone around him took notice of it, but Jack says he's fine. What will Mark and Jack do when they both find out what's wrong? The news seems impossible but the proof is there, Jack wants to keep it a secret but Mark wants to tell them but doesn't want go pressure Jack...

Crappy description I know but is the best I could give, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Me and Signe walked into our hotel room, we were in Boston for Pax East with Mark, Wade and Molly, I don't know if Mark brought his girlfriend with him, he did mention something about her but I'm not sure. I placed mine and Signe suitcases on the floor and lay down on the bed, "That was a long flight." I complained closing my eyes, right now it was close to nine of the morning, 'I don't care, I just want to sleep.'

I felt something hit me on my stomach, I look at what hit me to see a pillow, "You can't go to sleep yet Sean, remember tomorrow we have to wake up early for Pax." Signe told me frowning at me, I whine and turn around so my back was facing her.

"Five more minutes." I said, just then my phone rings, groaning as Signe laugh, I pick up my phone to see it was Mark calling me, "Hello?" I said stuffing my face with my pillow.

"Hey, Jack! Are you at Boston yet?" Mark asked excited, "I saw a pretty short ugly fucker with green hair in the lobby a few minutes ago." He said laughing, I laugh sarcastically at him.

"Hardy har har, yes that was me, where are you at?" I asked getting up from my bed, Signe was putting our stuff away now.

"I'm down stairs, eating with Amy, wanna meet her?" Mark asked in a high pitched voice, I made a face at the thought of going out of my room, "Come on Jack, I have cookies for you." He teases me a bit, I smile at that, 'He really wants me to go and meet her.' I look at Signe.

"Yeah me and Signe are going to be there in a few, you better have my cookies, Fischbach." I told him as Signe give me a curious look.

"Don't worry about the cookies, they're right here waiting for you." We laugh for a bit until I hung up, I grab Signe hand and smile at her.

"Let's go meet Mark's girlfriend." I told her before giving her a kiss.

We walk to the restaurant and I look around for red hair, I saw him sitting on a table for four, alone, there was a few plates on the table with food, me and Signe walk to him but I decided to be sneaky and scared him so I snuck behind him and wrap my arms around him, "Hey baby!" I said in my highest pitch voice I could muster, making Mark jump a bit, I laugh and took a seat beside him.

"You bitch!" he told me laughing, I notice Signe sitting across from me, she was laughing too, "Next time I'll eat the cookies." I look down at the table and saw a bag of chocolate cookies sitting there.

"Did you really bought me cookies?" I asked grabbing the bag.

"Yeah, I was at the store and saw them so I though why not?" Mark told me before saying hi to Signe.

"So where's the lucky lady, Mark?" Signe asked him looking around, I look at Mark waiting for an answer.

"Here she comes." I look towards where Mark was looking and saw a blonde woman walking to us with a smile on her face, I smile back at her as she took a seat across from Mark, "Guys, this is Amy, Amy this are Jack and Signe." Mark introduced us, we started to talk about random stuff, mostly about Pax tomorrow. Mark got a call from Wade asking him where he was, "We are at my hotel with Jack and Signe, yeah we're all staying in the same hotel." Mark said giving me a smile, I smile back at him, 'God, he's handsome.' I though, it wasn't the first time I though like this, so it was normal to me to think that Mark is hot or sexy. "Oh you're staying in a different hotel? Alright then... yeah see you tomorrow." And then he hung up, I asked him what happen, "Wade is staying in a different hotel because this one is full so they send him to a different one, a little far from here but still close to Pax." he told me, I nodded and went back to our conversation about games.

The next day I did a greet and meet with Mark and Wade, Amy was with Molly walking around and Signe was on her own greet and meet, after this we went do a panel with others Youtubers, it was long but fun to do and hear how others Youtubers came to be, I always learn a few things out of them, we were all here for the same reason, to see our fans and give them a good time, it was fun to be here, after the panel, Wade came to us and asked, "Hey guys, want to go to my hotel room for a bit and chill, just us guys?" I look at Mark to see what his answer would be; I mean I don't mind going but what about the girls?

"Sure." Mark said taking out his phone.

Wade look at me and I look to where the girls were, "What about them?" I asked.

"Oh, Amy said they were going to buy a few things, you know girls stuff." Mark said not taking his eyes off the screen.

I nodded, "Then let's go." I said smiling at Wade, Mark asked for a pictured so we took it and then head out to Wade's hotel room, we joke around up till we arrive in the room, "Man, I missed you guys so much, everything is so dull in Ireland." I said taking a seat with Mark on the sofa, Wade took a seat on the bed across from us.

"Really?" Mark asked curious, "Don't you have any friends over there?" Mark asked turning to me.

"Nah, I'm pretty awkward around people and stuff, so pretty much the only communication I have is my family and Signe, sometimes Daithi would talk to me but he lives on the other side of Ireland." I told him getting comfortable in the sofa next to him, my legs were underneath me, we were all shoeless so it was okay for me to do this.

"Jack, don't you want to move here with us?" I look at Wade when he asked that, I didn't really have an answer to that yet, I mean I do want to move here but am I ready for such a huge step? I don't think so.

"Anyway, what do you think of Amy?" Mark asked me hitting my arm slightly.

"She's fun and super nice, beautiful too." I said leaning against him, laughing, "But not as beautiful as Signe." I look at him and Mark was just smiling down at me, "What?" I asked confused, 'Why is he looking at me like that?'

Mark shook his head, giving a little laugh, "Nothing." He told me going back to talk to Wade about something, I just sit here confused, was he really looking at me like that? Like... I don't know, it felt weird, maybe because he wasn't wearing his glasses?

We stayed talking for a while more, until Wade got a call from Molly that she needed him to pick her up so they could go eat together, he told us we could stay for a bit longer but that when we leave to lock the door for him and then he left, me and Mark stayed sitting on the sofa, both on our phones, not talking until I got a twitter notification, I click on it curious as to what it was and it was a picture a fan made of me and Mark... "Oh God." I said blushing, Mark look at me curious and sneak a peek to what I was seeing, it was a porn scene of me and him, me ridding him... 'It's so hot yet so awkward.' I though not taking my eyes off of the picture.

"Damn, someone has an imagination there." Mark commented laughing uncomfortable, I nodded, "It's still amazed me that our fans ship us so much, I mean obviously I'm too much for you to handle." That got my attention.

"What do you mean?" Is he saying what I think he's saying?

"Oh you know, I'm too much of a man for you." He said annoying me, 'He is saying what I think he's saying!'

I glare at him, "Oh so you're better than me now?" I said with poison in my voice, 'How dare him? We are equals here, bitch.'

"Yeah, I mean look at these guns, you might faint before touching them, and let's not forget about my friend down here, you won't be able to handle something so big." Mark wasn't even looking at me when he said that, which made me angry for some reason.

"Oh you douchebag! You are the one that's going to fucking faint when you see what I can do," I don't know what possess me to say this but I did and I can't take it back now, "once you know how good and hard I can fucking blow you and ride you like a fucking horsie, you're going to be after my fucking arse to fucking beg me for more than just a quickie!" I yell at him getting close to his face, Mark look at me with the same look he was giving me a while ago but not with a smile, his lips were pulled in a straight line.

"Oh really? I'm the one that's going to be fucking begging? Believe me when I fucking say that you're the one begging for more when I'm done fucking your brains out, bitch!" We were so close that I could feel his quick breath against my lips. Then out of nowhere we kissed, hard, it felt like firework and dynamite all over the place, I wrap my arms around his neck as Mark wrap his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him, I felt his tongue entering my mouth roughly exploring me, I let out a moan as he grabs my ass and press me against the sofa, without wasting time his hands started to roam my body, leaving a trace of fire on their way, my hands explored his back and hair, trying to bring him as close as I could.

We pulled away for us to take off our shirts and threw them somewhere in the room, I grab Mark again for another intense makeout as his hands undo my pants driving me nuts when he grabs my dick harsh and pulls it a bit, I let out a big moan as he bit into my neck, I never felt so alive! Mark wrap my legs around him and lift me up, I gasp at the strength of this man, he walks with me for a bit and then slam me on top of the bed, I look up at him, we were both panting and hot, Mark started to take off his pants at the same time as me, I took them off with my underwear and then grab my dick to stroke it as I look at Mark, 'God, he's so hot.' I though as a moan leaves my mouth, Mark climb on top of me and took possession of my mouth again, I didn't care how rough he was being with me, I fucking love it! I could feel his dick rubbing against mine as we both moan and groan, feeling the electricity going through our bodies was like magic! I felt a finger being shoved into my butthole without warning, making me gasp at how odd it felt until Mark pushed another finger in me and that's when the pain and pleasure combined, Mark grab my dick and jerk me off as he work on stretching me, I was a mess by this point, gasping for air like a fish out of water, my eyes never leaving Mark's lustful ones, I saw him lean back and deep his head down, I thought he was going to give me a blowjob so I close my eyes to prepared myself but instead I felt the fingers leaving me and then a warm and wet sensation took over instead, I gasp as I open my eyes to look that Mark was eating me out, I moan as more electricity came over me as I watch him eating me out, I hold in my screams of pleasure but when Mark pulled away and then shoved his dick inside of me, I gasp and moan in so much pleasure, then he hits something in me causing a whole new electricity to go through my body, I wrap my hands around him, my nails digging on his back, just when I was about to cum, Mark pulls out and turn me around on all four, placing weight on my back with his hands so my chest and face were completely flat and my ass up, and without wasting time he slam his dick inside of me again, I hiss in pain as something felt like it ripped open inside of me, it was really painful, 'Is this normal?' I though as tears came out of my eyes, I was about to say something but Mark just keep slamming into me replacing the pain with pure bliss, now it felt much much better, I open my mouth to let the screams I was holding in out, I couldn't take it anymore, "M-MARK!" I scream his name over and over again, I was in pure bliss, I couldn't even think straight anymore.

I moved my hips to match his thrust, it was a bit hard because I never done this before but it felt so good to do so, I could feel something wet dripping out of my butthole down my thighs but I ignored it, then I feel again the pressure that I was near, I keep on moaning and gasping for air until I couldn't hold the pressure anymore and came all over the bed as I yell out Mark's name, he just keep on slamming into me before thrusting in deep and fill me with his seeds, we stayed like this for a while before he pulled out and stood up from the bed, I lay down on the bed sideways to see him, Mark face was fill with shock and his breath was uneven, just like mine, we didn't say anything after that, I watch as Mark gather our clothes together and give me mine, I slowly got up and dress, Mark was faster than me, we walk outside of Wade's room, well I was wobbling and unbalance after what happen, Mark called the maid to go to the room and clean the mess we left in there, that was going to be embarrassing.

Me and Mark didn't talk, we just walk to our hotel, I took the elevator and Mark the stairs, I wobble to my room hoping that Signe isn't back yet, I open the door and saw that the room was dark, 'Good she isn't here', I though as I walk in turning on the lights, I walk to the bathroom to take a shower, taking off my shirt I saw what it looks to be a soon to be hickey on my shoulder, 'Damn it.' I took off my pants and saw a thin dark line on the leg in the inside part, it didn't go through the jeans, I took off my blue boxers and saw that the back had a bit of blood in it, I got scared as I look at the blood, 'Is this normal?' I though looking at my blood, 'I mean it was my first time doing it with a guy so I guess it is...' I threw the boxers to the trashcan and step into the shower, turning the hot water to relax my sore body. "It did felt really good... better than I though." I said smiling a bit but then I frown remembering Signe, "Oh fuck!" I curse at myself.

Later that night, I fell asleep with Signe by my side, when she came back I was sotempted to tell her but I wasn't brave enough so I told her I wanted to sleep,so I lay in bed faking to be asleep until she lay down next to me, now it justfeels like something is missing. 'Now I fucked up.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day it was Markiplier and friends panel with me and Wade as hosts, we did had fun and me and Mark acted as if nothing happened, we laugh and joke around with Wade and our fans, like. Nothing. Ever. Happen. I was getting frustrated but I manage to act it out, we needed to talk about what happened. After the panel I went to the men bathroom to think, 'Damn, Signe is going to kill me when she finds out what I did… damn it! Why did I let it happen!?' I though walking around in the bathroom, there was no one here so I was fine, 'Signe is literally outside that door waiting for you, put it together man!' I turn around to leave but someone was standing there, "Mark." I whisper his name as I look at him wide eyed.

"Hey Sean… we need to talk." He told me softly, I nodded but we didn't say anything after that, we just stay quiet looking at the ground, "Yesterday… it got out of hand…" Mark said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" I said not looking at him, wrapping my arms around me.

Mark step forward, "Don't get me wrong… it felt amazing but… you know…" I nodded once more, 'Yeah, I know.' "And well… even if it was our first time… I… well…" I look at him as he tried to look for the correct words to say, "You know… we shouldn't let it get between us… our friendship… I care about it… a lot… and well…" I watch as he took another step forward until he was a few inches from me, I look up at him as he tried to talk once more but then shut up and lean forward, "Fuck it." He said as he dip down and kiss me, I froze for a moment before returning the kiss, I unwrap my arms from around me and wrap them around his neck as Mark brings me closer to him by wrapping his arms around my waist, we walk back to one of the stalls and closed it behind us, as we separated I hear the door open, I bit my lips as Mark lips travel to my neck and suck on my sweet spot.

"Do you think we'll meet Mark and Jack today?" I froze when I heard the conversation, but Mark just chuckles as he unzips my pants slowly, grabbing my dick in his hand and stroke it, I held in my moans and tried to keep Mark away from me, but to no vail, he started to undo his pants and pull them all the way down with mine, I pick mine up and put them on the hook there was in the door, Mark closed the toilet lid and sit on top of it.

"Man, I hope so! We missed their panel but we can see them at their meet and greet, right?" I froze once more but Mark brought his legs between mine making me sit on his lap with my legs spread open, he kissed me before lifting me with one hand and the other grab his dick so it'll go into my ass, I hold in a gasp when I felt him entering me slowly.

"Yeah, it won't start for a while now, they just got out of the panel so I'm guessing they are eating." I wanted Mark to stop before we get discover but he lifts my legs and wraps his arms underneath my knees and around my waist, kissing me once more, he began to move me up and down with his thrust, I hold in my gasps and moans as more people entered the bathroom, I felt adrenaline going through my body as the fear turn into pleasure, my mind went blank as I hold into Mark for dear life, I keep on hearing different conversations going on outside the stalls as more people walk in and out, I grab Mark by the hair and kiss him abruptly, the next thing I knew is that he stood up and turn around to place me against the wall on top of the toilet, he keep on thrusting into me in that steady fast pace that I makes me go nuts, but the blissfulness of yesterday haven't come back, it was still good, he moves back and slowly let me go, before turning us around, me facing the door of the stalls, to be more exact, the thin line there was, I was looking outside at the people in the bathroom, the thought of them finding us thrills me, Mark bend me over and grab my arms before shoving his dick in me, this time I did let out a small gasp as he quickly found that sweet spot that puts me in such bliss yesterday, today it didn't hurt much. I saw as someone turn to our stall curious but didn't bother to check, I bit my lips as Mark slam into me once more, I grunt his name out as he keep slamming into that sweet spot over and over again, I was seeing starts by now, Mark let go of my arms and grab my chest and lift me up a bit as his other arm reaches down to my leg and lift it and grabbing my dick and jerk me off as he keep on slamming on me, I quickly cover my mouth because this position made even more electricity go through me, making me want to scream, Mark lean forward taking my ear into his mouth, "S-Sean." He purred making me groan in more pleasure. I could feel pressured down on my belly as I prepare myself to cum, I told Mark and he cover the tip of my dick with his hand before I came, I gasp as I felt him fill me up again with his seed, Mark took a seat on the toilet with me still on his lap, we were both panting and sweaty, I was more hot than sweaty because I don't sweat a lot.

I stood up as best as I could and grab my pants and put them on, I look outside to see if anyone was outside and there wasn't, I turn to Mark to see him zipping his pants up, I kiss him quick before walking out of the stall and out of the bathroom, when I step out of the bathroom I saw Signe talking with Amy, Molly and Wade, 'Oh god.' I though as I look at them guiltily, Signe saw me and smile, I force a smile on my face before walking towards them, I stood next to Wade, avoiding Signe, next Mark appear and stood next to me, I swallow as Amy asked him why he was so sweaty, "I have to hide with Jack in one of the stalls when we saw all those people walking in." he answer laughing a bit, I smile awkwardly as they start to joke about septiplier stuff, making it even more awkward to me.

"Today was fun, wasn't it, Sean?" Signe asked taking off her clothes, I stood in the doorway awkwardly looking at her.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter remembering what happened in the bathroom, everything else was a blur, which is a shame because I met a lot of my fans today. I look at Signe and she was giving me a smirk, as she took off her underwear slowly.

"You know, I was thinking that maybe… you know, we could have fun ourselves?" she asked walking towards me slowly, I back away, 'This is wrong!' I though as the panic intensified as she wraps her arms around me, 'My butt is still sored!' I look around before she pulls me down for a kiss, but the usual fireworks aren't as strong as they used to be, 'Mark…' I pull away from the kiss with a frown.

"Sorry… I have to do something really quick." I told her before leaving the room, I walk to the elevator, stepping in and press the lobby but the elevator decided to go up instead and then open the doors to reveal the one and only… "Mark?" I asked surprised to see him at this time of the night, it was late and right after the Pax party so it was really late.

"Hey." He said as he steps into the elevator, I walk backwards when he walk towards me, "Sean, look… I really need to talk to you about this… whatever this is…" I nodded as I watch the numbers in the elevator go up, "Sean, I want to stop this but… it feels too good to stop it now…" the doors open at the top floor where the pool was and a couple walk in laughing and hugging, I quickly walk out, closely follow by Mark, I look around and saw that the pool was empty, no one was here except me and Mark, there wasn't even a guard. I took a sit on one of the chairs, Mark did the same, we didn't talk or do much, I look at Mark and all I could do is remember what happen today and it made me hard again, I look down and glared at my pants, 'What the fuck?' I though tensing as Mark moved closer to me, we still didn't say anything but you could still feel the tension in the air around us, I had enough so I turn to Mark but before I could say anything my mouth was attacked by Mark's, I froze as he place his hand behind my neck to pull me closer, I moved so I could be more comfortable on my chair but I ended up standing up, my mouth never leaving Mark's I manage to knee in front of him and undid his pants, putting his dick in my mouth and suck hard as I bobble my head, I heard Mark gasp and moan as I suck his dick, it felt strange to have a dick in my mouth but I could get used to it, I move my tongue around on his dick as I move my head down till the base, feeling his dick go down my throat, Mark moan and lay back on the patio chair he was sitting on, I felt my pants getting tighter the more turn on I got, I stood up to unzip them but Mark grab me and lay me down on the chair, I look down at him surprise. "Ride me Sean." He said huskily, I nodded and took of my pants down to my ankles, I position myself on top of him and slowly slip him in but as soon as his head was in Mark slam his hips against mine, I moan loudly when I felt him hit it, the spot… in only one thrust, I sit on him and move my hips as his dick rubs against the spot, I groan with Mark as he grab my ass and lift me before moving his hips against mine, I throw my head back and scream out.

"MARK! OH FUCK!" I scream as he keeps on hitting my sweet spot, he moves us without pulling out so he could be on top and I was against the chair, this way he moved faster and harder, not missing my spot, not even once, there was so much electricity going through me that I swear I was going crazy.

"S-Sean, y-you a-are so fucking ti-i-ight." Mark said between gasps, all I could do was moan in respond, I felt Mark grabbing my dick and jerk me off with his fast thrust.

"OOOOH, MARK!" I said, my accent heavy in my voice.

"S-S-Said it a-again j-just li-ike that." I heard Mark moan and I said his name not bothering hiding my accent, he moans, "T-that's so hot and se-sexy." I moan as he slams against me harder.

I was starting to feel the pressure building up, "I-I'M AB-ABOUT TO-TO…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I couldn't hold it in and came all over us, Mark doesn't seem to mind he just keep on slamming against me before coming inside of me for the third time this week, he rides out his orgasm in me before pulling out, my legs were shaking and I couldn't move them much now, I watch as Mark fixed his pants and shirt, that was covered in my semen before putting on my pants, I look at my shirt and saw that it had semen on it too, "Great." I murmur trying to stand up.

"Yeah…" I look up at Mark and he was standing there awkwardly, I look away to where the pool was just to get distracted, "We should go back." Mark said walking away, I follow him to the elevator, we rode it in silence to his floor, Mark stood at the door for a moment as I look at him, hugging myself, but he didn't turn to look at me and continue walking, I watch as the door closed behind him.

The next day me, Mark and Wade did a Q&A, of course the good things have to come to an end, when they announce how much time we have left people from the back started to push forward, making people fell and get scared, I have to take care of a girl that got a panic attack, but the security guard took me away, but at least the paramedic got to her then, I look around at all the chaos, trying to look for Mark or Wade, I was so scared right now as I follow my bodyguard through all the screaming, we reach the backstage and Mark quickly came running to me, "Thank God you're alright! I got worry that something happened to you." He told me as he pulls me in to a hug, I hug him back as I look behind him, Wade was there with Molly, Signe and Amy were nowhere to be seen.

"The girls?" I whisper so Mark would be the only one that hear me.

"Bathroom." He whispers back to me, I nodded hugging him tighter ignoring the way Wade and Molly were looking at us, I rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in his sense, "You're leaving tonight right?" he asked pulling me closer.

"Yeah, why?" I said trying to look up at him without lifting my head.

"I wanted to see you, before you leave." I pull away with a frown.

"For what?" I asked afraid of the answer.

Mark look at me up and down before looking at me in my eyes, "To say goodbye."


	3. Chapter 3

I was on my plane going back to Ireland alone, Signe was going to see her family because I was going to leave again to America, I was just going back home to do some more videos before leaving to New York, Mark and Felix were going to be there so I might as well go and have fun with them. Mark and I didn't get to say our goodbye's but I was fine with that, I avoid him after that moment we had at Pax, Wade asked us about it but Mark change of topic when he saw Amy walking our way, I give Wade a look but he wasn't looking at me, he was talking to Mark about what happen earlier, after that I began to avoid Mark, making sure I was always with someone, of course when I left to go to my room with Signe he pull me into a hug and said goodbye before kissing my cheek, no one notice. I was glad to be back home, alone it give me time to think and do more work, as I move around in my apartment, feeling like something was missing, I went to take a shower to get my head straight but I couldn't stop thinking about it, about him… Mark, the way he touch me and say my name drove me insane, made my knees go weak, I look down at my crotch to see that I had gone hard… "Damn it!" I said turning the water cold to calm down. After my shower I went to record some more videos for my trip to New York, I was going to stay for a whole weekend, and I was leaving in a few days so I might be busy for the next few days.

I open my eyes around three am thanks to my alarm clock, my plane leaves at six and my taxi gets here at three thirty, so I got to hurry up and get a shower, a cold one to wake up, check my bags and shit, after all of that I walk down the stairs and out of my building to wait for the taxi driver there, it was dark and kind of creepy so I went through my phone to keep me distracted, ten minutes later I was on my way to the airport, I was tired as fuck but at least I was going to see Felix… and Mark. After boarding my plane, I fell asleep as soon as I took my seat and out of my seatbelt.

After seven hours in that plane, it finally landed, I look at my clock to see it was eight of clock here in New York, I sigh as I wait for a taxi to arrive, eventually it did but when I got to my hotel it was already eleven and my jetlag hit me hard, I wanted to fall asleep, lucky me, I came early to this convention, like two days early so I can deal with my jetlag. I texted Felix to let him know I was here and which room I was in before laying in my bed and fell asleep.

A knock woke me, "Damn it." I murmur to myself as I got out of my bed and slowly walk to the door, I open it to see Felix and Mark standing there.

"JACK!" Felix yelled when he saw me, giving me a hug, I smile and hug him back, I look at Mark and he was smiling too.

"Hey guys…" I said tired giving Mark a hug too, I was too tired to care.

"You look like shit, Jack." Mark said laughing, I give him a middle finger as I went back to my bed and lay down, "Jetlag?" he asked sitting down beside me, I nodded covering my head with a pillow, I could feel a headache coming to hunt me.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Felix asked me curious, I shook my finger to him, "I'll call room service then, Mark and I haven't had our lunch yet." He said. I heard him talk for a bit before feeling a hand on my leg, I froze knowing who's the owner of the hand. It went up and down my thigh, almost relaxing me.

"Is fine, Jack, I won't do anything." He murmurs where my ear is supposed to be, giving me shivers, I nodded slowly, almost hearing the 'yet' in his mind.

"The food is on its way here!" Felix said jumping on the bed, snapping me out of my sleep daze, "At what time did you arrive here, Jack? Me and Mark are here since six." Felix said.

"My plane left at six of the morning but I woke up at three, I arrive here are at eight but it took me until eleven to get to the hotel." I said turning around, my back to Felix.

"Damn, at least your sleep something." I heard Felix said as he wraps an arm around me.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired." I said feeling Mark's hand go between my legs, I move my pillow a bit just for Mark to look at me and mouth, 'Stop it.' And he just smirks at me and move his hand towards my crotch a bit. I glare at him as Felix rest his head on my shoulder.

"We should do something this weekend!" Felix said, I couldn't see him yet, I was still glaring at Mark, "Like we could go to the park and I was thinking of doing a video with you guys, I don't know." Felix told us.

"I don't mind making a video." Mark said brushing his hand on my crotch before taking it away, I glare at him even more, 'Bitch' I though moving away from him, not noticing that I was spooning Felix now.

"Whoa, Jack! Take it easy there, I know you miss me but I didn't know it was this much!" Felix said backing away laughing, I blush a bit as I apologize turning away from Mark and face Felix, "Chill, Jack, you look so tense." Felix said worried, "Is everything alright?"

I nodded not looking at Mark, I couldn't do it, "Yeah, everything is fine, just a little tired and stuff." I sit up in my bed, "So how you been Felix?" I asked him trying to distract myself from the piece of meat sitting beside me. Felix started telling me what he had been up to, I said a few things here and there, so did Mark, it was fun the food got here and we all eat while catching up, of course me and Mark didn't say anything about our affair on Pax, that's going to stay a secret until I die. After we ate; we decided to explore the building to see who else was in here, since the whole hotel was reserve for us YouTubers. When we got on the elevator I felt someone grabbing my hand, I look down to see that Mark was holding it, I look up at him but he wasn't looking at me, I went back to talking with Felix and we all just got along, after a while Felix left to get his camera and me and Mark were left alone in the lobby.

I turn to him but quickly turn away, "How are you, Jack?" Mark said breaking the awkward silence, I turn to him confused but realize what he meant.

"Fine, I…" I wonder if I should tell him that I missed him? "I was alone for most of the time, Signe went to visit her family." I told him, not looking at him.

"Yeah? I went to visit my mom before coming here." Mark said as we took a seat behind a wall, I immediately tense, we were pretty much hiding.

"What about Amy?" I asked noticing how small this couch was.

"She went back to L.A." I nodded feeling Mark eyes on me, "Jack…" his whisper sound so close to my ear, "Want to go to my room tonight?" he asked getting closer, "You know… for fun." He purred on my ear making a shiver run down my back, my eyes closed in delight as I felt his lips so close to my ear.

"Mark…" I wanted to denied him but he kissed my sweet spot right behind my ear making gasp, "I… I…" I wanted to say no but he pulled away fast when I open my eyes he was on the other side of the couch.

"Hey, I'm back!" Felix said walking back with his camera. "Jack, are you okay? You look red." He told me pointing to my face, I laugh nervously.

"Is nothing." I said trying to calm down. 'What the fuck is going on with me!?' I though hating myself for getting turn on by one of my best MALE friends.

"Oh alright, well anyway, we should go and meet up with people!" Felix said walking away. Me and Mark look at each other before following Felix around.

It was late when we decided to go back to our room, "I'm a floor lower than you, Jack!" Felix said as we walk to the elevator, there were other people waiting for it too, "Mark is on top of you, so we are really closed to each other." He said getting into the elevator along with everyone else.

"That's cool!" I said pressing my floor, Mark did the same, by the way, this elevator is rather small so there was a limited space between us, so it was really crowded in here, I was pressed against the wall with Mark facing me, Felix was facing the doors, talking happily but I wasn't listening, I was staring at those chocolate eyes that were looking at me with such lust and need. I could feel my legs getting weak the more I look at him. I didn't even notice when Felix said goodbye and left, or when I missed my floor.

"Want to go to my room for a bit?" Mark asked, his voice lower than normal making a shiver ran down my spine, I nodded feeling hypnotize by his eyes. As soon as Mark heard a ding he grab my hand a pull me out of the elevator, ignoring everyone around us, he just drag me to his door and kiss me as I wrap my arms around his neck, he opened the door and let us fall into the darkness of his room, after that I don't remember going back to my room the whole weekend, or being able to walk well… but I'm sure as hell was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I got out of the airplane and to the airport slowly, I was just getting out of a flight straight to L.A. from Ireland, a few days before Vidcon, I was too tired, nauseous and fat, I look down at my enormous belly angrily, it was the only thing that was getting fat, and it was noticeable as hell, my feet were a bit swollen and some of my shoes don't fit me anymore but that was fine, I can hide that, but my belly? No way, maybe I should exercise but was too tired, too sleepy, for that.

"JACK!" I look up to see Matt and Ryan waving at me, I wave back smiling, but they stop waving when they saw my belly, "Dude! Have you been drinking too much or what?" Matt asked laughing.

I made a face at the mention of drinking, lately the smell of alcohol makes me puke, so does a lot of things lately… "Nah, I'm just being lazy lately." I said annoyed, they look at me smiling.

"Okay, let's go, my car is by the entrance." Ryan said walking away, Matt took my suitcase and walk away too, I walk more slowly, too tired to do anything else. As soon as I got in the car I fall asleep ignoring Matt and Ryan, when I open my eyes I was in a sofa, in an apartment, I heard some noises coming from another room, I move a bit and saw a kitchen behind me, Matt and Ryan were there with two more people, but before I could say anything I ran to what I assume was the bathroom, which lucky me, I found it, and knee down on the toilet and puke my guts out, I heard someone calling me but I was too focus on not falling over to see who it was, until I felt someone rubbing my back that I look.

"Hey there buddy, you okay?" Mark asked softly.

I nodded, "Yeah, just you know… jetlag and stuff." I said awkwardly, last time we were this close we were doing some things that our girlfriends should never know about.

"Yeah." Mark said nodding also, he helps me stand up and walk me to the living room to see Matt and Ryan looking at me worried.

"Are you alright Jack?" Ryan asked seeing my pale skin.

Before I could say anything I felt dizzy and quickly sit down, "Yeah he's just jetlag." Mark said sitting next to a blond woman… wait Amy!

"Hi Amy." I said not daring to look at her in the eyes, since April I couldn't do that, not after what happened between me and Mark.

"Hey Jack, do you need anything?" She asks me sweetly, I shook my head before laying back down on the sofa, closing my eyes.

"Going to sleep again? You have been sleeping for about six hours, Jack." I heard Matt say sitting next to me, "Maybe coming to LA wasn't a good idea."

I kept my eyes close but I knew everyone was agreeing with Matt, after all Signe and my mother told me not to come either, that I was too sick, "Is fine, I have been like this for a while now." I said feeling the sleepiness coming back.

"Jack if you were sick why did you come to the states?" I ask looking at Jack, who was now sound asleep on the couch next to Matt, "He fell asleep." I said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, he has been sleeping since he got in the car." Ryan said from where he was standing beside Lego, "I have to carry him here." He walks back to the kitchen to feed Lego, I look back at Jack with worry, his arms were wrapped around his belly, it's too big for him, nothing else seems like it gained any fat, just his belly, I wonder why.

"Well I was hoping for us to go and eat together but I guess not." I said looking at Jack, he was so pale. "He looks so sick." I said out loud, 'I should call Signe and ask her how long has he been like this, but wouldn't be awkward after what happen between me and Jack? Then again, that means nothing compare to what I'm doing to Amy, I'm pretty much lying to her face.' I thought taking my phone out to contact Signe 'But this is for Jack.", "I'm calling Signe." I told Amy as she went to the kitchen, after two rings Signe picked up.

"Hello?" Signe ask, "Mark? What's wrong?" She said starting to panic.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering about Jack that's all, is just that he has been sleeping since he got here and only woke up to puke." I explained to her, not taking my eyes away from Jack pale face.

"Oh…" Signe sigh before taking a breath, "He has been like that for a month, sleeping most of the time and going to the bathroom a lot and like you said, he only wakes up when he needs to puke and get fatigue really fast, and he complains about his back a lot, I believe it has to do with that belly of his." She explained, her voice mixed with worry.

"Strange, is there something else?" I asked.

Signe stayed quiet for a few seconds, "Well his feet are swollen, not by too much but enough to be noticeable, his mood is all over the place, like mood swings and well he doesn't drink anymore because apparently it smells… bad? I guess that's how he put it." I was confused at that; he doesn't drink because it smells bad? "Also some of his favorite food, if not all, makes him sick, it's weird."

I nodded getting more worried every time she told me what was wrong with Jack, "Haven't Jack seen a Doctor?" I asked.

"No, he said he's fine." I could hear the annoyance in her voice, "I mean, it's getting to the point where it's getting in the way of his job."

"Yeah I notice." I said remembering the last few videos Jack had made, his schedule was all over the place and his energy wasn't there anymore, they weren't the same, and his fans are noticing, they're even asking me about it.

"Is he alright?" I snap out of my thoughts when I heard Signe asked.

"Yeah, he's fine, I'll call you if anything happens." I said hanging up on her, it was awkward enough talking to her for this long, I mean I pretty much destroyed her boyfriend for almost a whole week, drive him crazy and scream my name behind her backs, and well Amy's too, but we agree not to do any of that again, I'm guessing that's why he's staying with Matt and Ryan.

"Anything?" Matt asked walking to me with a glass of water.

"Not good, we need to keep a close eye on him, apparently he have more than just, puking and sleeping for too long." I said taking the glass and placing it beside Jack for him to wake up.

"Like?" I heard Matt asked sitting next to me.

"Well, he gets fatigue and back pains along with swollen feet and mood swings, goes to the bathroom a lot and alcohol smells bad to him and some food makes him sick." I told him resting my head on my hands, "And he hasn't gone to the Doctor because he said he's fine." I mutter the last part mostly to myself but Matt heard it anyway.

"Damn, what if he gets worse? He can't go to Vidcon like this!" Matt exclaim making hands motions, I just nodded in agreement, "Do you think you and him can talk?" he asked a bit hesitant, him and Ryan know what happened at Pax east and New York because I told them, I needed to, they were a bit angry at first but then let it go and sometimes try to get me to talk to Jack about it, but I keep telling them it wasn't going to happen, not again.

I give a sigh, "I can try, for now let's keep a close eye on him." I said as Amy came back to the living room.

"Mark, I need to go back home." She said smiling at me, I nodded but didn't return the smile, I was too worry about Jack, plus I don't feel the same way about her as when before things got heated with Jack, every time I look at her I would feel guilty and horrible, I know I need to talk to her and tell her the truth but I don't want to hurt her.

I stood up from the couch and look at Matt, "Call me if anything happens." I told him softly, after he told me yes, I said good bye to him and Ryan before leaving with Amy to my car outside their apartment building. I climb into my car in silence, ignoring what Amy was saying, I didn't speak all trip, I was too worry about Jack to think of anything else.

"…also why couldn't Jack stay in Ireland? I mean if he is sick he should have-" I stop the car before she could finish her sentence.

"We are here." I said looking at the apartment building next to us.

"Oh… do you want to come in?" Amy asked awkwardly, I turn to look at her forcing a smile on my face.

"Nah, I'm going to Matthias's house for a bit." I said.

Amy looked at me weirdly, "Are you alright, Mark? You have been acting strange for a while now." She said as I force another smile on my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess, Vidcon is getting to me." I said, well is true, Vidcon is getting to me, having to prerecord videos and stuff is stressing.

"Mark, is not only Vidcon, you have been like this since that trip to New York." Amy said, "Was there another woman in New York that caught your eyes?" she asks a bit unsure.

My eyes winded a bit, "No, no woman!" I exclaimed trying to look at her eyes, Amy squint her eyes at me.

"You sure?" She asked suspicious.

"I'm sure," I said honestly, I guess I was saying the true there's no other woman involve here, only a man, an Irish man with green hair and blue eyes.

Amy look at me for a bit before saying "Alright, I guess I believe you." I could hear the doubt in her voice, I can't blame her, she has all rights to doubt me, I did cheat on her multiplies times with a guy she though was my best friend, who is also in a relationship with a woman, also 'straight' and she still has yet to know.

"Well see you tomorrow?" I told her as she got out of the car, I heard her mutter a 'Why tomorrow?' but I ignored it waiting for her to shut the door.

"Alright…" She said confused as I turn back to the road, I pull back to the street and left her at the side of the road, maybe I should talk to her but how to explain what happen during those weekends?

I woke up the next day just to run to the bathroom and puke again, this time I didn't hear anyone coming to me, so after I was done puking I brush my teeth and walk back to the dark living room to try and find my phone, when I did I saw that it was three of the morning, too early for me to be awake, I saw that I have a missed text and two missed calls, the calls were from Signe and the text from Mark.

M- We need to talk.

I read, 'What does he want to talk about?' I thought a bit nervous, 'Is it about us?' I lay back on the couch letting sleep take over once more.

The next time I woke up I saw that it was day lights, I heard my phone ringing with a note underneath it, I look at who was calling me, "Mark." I said out loud as I answer, "Hello?"

"Hey." I heard Mark said on the other side.

"What sup?" I asked as I grab the note, 'We'll be out for a bit, be back before dinner.'

I look around finding a clock on the top of the TV; 11:17pm. Is it really that late?

"I sent you a text last night and you didn't answer so I got nervous and called you." Mark said worry, I nodded but realize he couldn't see me so I said.

"About?"

After a few seconds of silent I was beginning to think he wanted to talk about us, "Is your health, I'm worry about you." Mark softly said, "I asked Signe what was wrong with you and she told me a lot of things and well, it makes me worry that this might be serious and you are taking it as some kind of joke."

"You talk to Signe?" I asked surprise, did he really called her?

"…Yeah, it was a bit awkward, at least for me." Mark said quietly, "Don't change the subject, what I'm trying to say is that I need you to take care of yourself, there are a lot of people that care about you, Sean." I froze when he said my name, the only times he had said my name was when… we had sex or were about to, he never calls me that unless those moments, "Sean, please answer."

"I don't know what to say." I look around the apartment and saw Banana, Matt's cat sitting by the front door, "Mark, is probably nothing and we are all over reacting." I told him moving around a bit.

Mark stayed silent for a bit then, "You get fatigue and have back pains along with swollen feet and mood swings, you go to the bathroom a lot and apparently alcohol smells bad to you and food makes you sick and nauseous, you also vomit and sleeps a lot more than necessary, don't tell me we are over reacting when you aren't even reacting to all of this!" Mark screamed at me through the phone, for some reason that hurt me, I could feel my eyes watering now.

"W-why did y-you have to s-scream to me-me?" I sniff trying to keep my emotions in check, not this again.

"Are you crying?" Mark asked confused.

Then I got like a fire on my chest that made me angry, "Of course I am, you dumbass!" I said angrily at Mark, 'Great, more mood swings.'

"That's it, I'm going to see you." I heard Mark said before hanging up on me.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: first of all I want to say that I'm sorry for anyone that had read this story and wanted an update, so far my life has been one thing next to the other, and recently I got a computer, then the hurricane hit and well FML, anyways; this is an old story and trying to get better at it, yes Septiplier hype is down, but I prefer it like that, I love Amy and Signe but this story means something to me and there;s a lot of work and effort going into this, don't read it if you don't like it and don't bother to comment any hate either, I'll just delete it and go on with my life, any other comment are welcome... sorry once more for this and I hope you enjoy it?

"Now Chica, I'm going to leave for a while, be a good girl for daddy." I told Chica as I pick up my keys, "I'll be back soon." I grab my phone and left my house, closing and locking the door behind me, I could hear Chica whining from behind the door, she always does that, sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, today it won't since I need to go and see Jack.

I hop in my car and before I could turn it on I receive a call, I look at my phone and saw that it was Amy, I roll my eyes and threw my phone to the side, 'I don't need to worry about her now.' I thought as I start up the car.

I got to Matt and Ryan's apartment with five missed calls and ten messages from Amy, none of them answered, I knock on the door and waited for a bit. The door swings open revealing a pale and sweaty Jack standing on there, I quickly took Jack the couch and ran to get him water, I return to him and saw him trying to stand up, "What are you doing? You are supposed to rest!" I said panicking, placing the glass on the table.

"I need to throw up." Jack said a bit raspy, I help him move to the bathroom and to the toilet, where he puked all of his guts out.

"Damn it, Jack, you need to see a doctor." I said after he was done, Jack look at me a bit confused.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest." He said standing up, I follow him.

"Jack, this is not fine, you need help!" I said watching as he brushes his mouth.

"I'll go when I go back to Ireland." Jack said not looking at me.

I look at him desperate, "Jack… Sean, baby," I haven't call him that in a long time but at least now he is looking at me, "please go and see a doctor, I can take you now if you want." I pretty much beg him.

Jack look at me as he crosses his arms, "I'll think about it." He said leaving the bathroom. I heard another ding from my phone letting me know I have another message, I look at it and saw that Amy is still texting me, I turn off my phone and walk back to the living room to find Jack sitting on the couch sipping on the water I give him.

"Jack, why are you doing this?" I ask taking a seat next to him.

Jack look at me then back at the glass on his hand, "I don't know, I feel like crap but at the same time I don't want to see the doctor." I look at his hand, resting on his lap, I reach to it and held it. Jack look at me confused, "I though we were going to stop this." He whispers looking at me in the eyes.

"We are, I'm just a friend trying to help a friend." I said leaning towards Jack.

"What about Amy and Signe?" he asked as he lean forwards too.

I didn't need to think about it before answering, "We already mess up to make it up to them." Before we could get any closer Jack held me back by the shoulders and look at me in the eyes.

"We can't, not again." He said as I grab his arms, bringing him for a hug.

"Alright." I said looking at the TV in front of us, our reflection. "I missed you." I told him as he moves around in my arms, I could feel his belly rubbing against my side.

"Can we go out?" Jack asked looking up at me with those adorable eyes of him, he was so close I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Wherever you want to go, baby." I said softly, he nodded as he stood up and walk to the door.

"Let's go somewhere nearby, I don't feel like walking much." I heard him say as I stood up from the couch.

"Sure." I told him walking to him and to the door, we walk down to my car and climb in it, I took my phone out of my pocket and put it aside, Jack looks at it confused.

"Is it on?" he asked grabbing it and answering his own question, "No? Does it have battery?" I turn on the car and pull back to the street.

"Yeah, I'm just having problems." I said not noticing my phone getting turn on until it rings. "Why did you turn it on?" I asked him annoyed.

"I wanted to know what problem you were having and it looks like is Amy." Jack said turning to me with a raised eyebrow, "Is everything alright with you two?" he asked.

I look at him for a brief moment before looking back at the road, "More or less." I answered honestly.

"What's going on?"

"We aren't doing well, I mean, we are but is a bit complicated." I said trying to explain to him what was going on with Amy and me.

"Complicated? Some of these text sounds like she's losing trust in you and others are just her being worry." Jack said reading some of the texts, "Mark, where are you at? Are you with someone else? Are you okay? That's what pretty much what they say, you should do something soon or else, things might get worse than this." Jack keep scrolling through my phone reading the rest of the texts I receive from Amy.

"I know that, I just don't want to hurt her." I murmur pulling into a parking spot in some random store, I didn't know where to go so I just drove around.

"Um, Mark, what are we doing here?" Jack ask looking at Walt Mart, "Do you need to buy some stuff?" He asked looking at me confused.

"No, I just didn't know where to go so I just came here and you said not to go too far so yeah, this is it, we can go and eat somewhere else or buy some random crap and eat it here, you choose." I told him turning off the car before taking off the seatbelt, Jack did the same thing but hesitated to leave the car, I was already walking around the car when he opens the door but didn't got out, "Are you okay?" I asked him looking at his face.

Jack lower his head before answering "Yeah, I just don't feel comfortable to walk around like this…" I look at his clothes, blue walking shoes, dark jeans, a black shirt of some band, you could see he's bump clearly since it was a bit small, and a blue beanie, he looks just fine to me, I was about to asked him what he means until I realize he was covering his belly with his hands, pulling his shirt lower to hide it, 'He's talking about his belly bump, he doesn't want people to see it.' I though looking around, I look at the back seats and saw something that could help, I move to open the back door to pick it up, it was a jacket, one I use for those rare days that rains here, I shut the back door and turn to Jack who was still sitting on the passenger seat with his head low and hands trying hard to cover his belly.

"Here." I said giving him the jacket, "It might be too hot to use it out here but the entrance is not that far, plus the a/c is always high in there." I told him smiling a bit, even if he couldn't see it, Jack grab the jacket and put it on, not caring to look at it, and got off the car, I look at him once more, the jacket was too big for his skinny body but it does cover his belly quite nicely. Jack murmur a thanks as we start walking to the entrance, I nodded to him, his hands were still on his belly, "Is everything alright?" I asked him turning to grab a basket, just in case.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom really quick, can you wait here?" Jack said looking up at me, I was about to ask him that I could go with him but then I remember what happened last time we went to the bathroom together.

"Okay, I'll wait here." I told him moving to stand next to the bathroom door, "Take your time." I watch as Jack walk into the bathroom, I look around the store to see a few people staring at me, others were in a hurry and well others were walking around, I reach for my phone in my pockets but I remember that Jack was the one to have it, 'Damn it.' I though laughing at myself, 'Now I'm going to be bored until Jack come back.' I look around a bit more hoping to see something different.

"Hi." I look and saw Jack standing besides me smiling, "Let's go." He said walking away, I follow him, watching the way he walks, "Where are we going?" he asked looking at me.

"Wherever you want to." I told him not caring where to go.

I look at Mark confuse as to where to go, so I decided to go to the electronics, we walk around for a bit more as Mark fill his basket with random stuff he said he needs, I grab a few things for myself, but not a lot, I don't have a lot of American money on me, we walk around the store for a bit more, every once in a while I would go to the bathroom to pee or puke and my feet were staring to hurt so we decided to pay and leave to go eat, we were in Mark's car, well I was in the car, Mark was putting everything away in the trunk, I still have Mark's jacket on since I didn't want anyone wondering about it, I still haven't figure out what to do for vidcon yet. Mark got into the car and turn it on, "Okay, what do you want to eat?" he asks putting on his sunglasses and taking out his phone.

I thought about it for a bit, "I'm not sure, I don't have a lot of money on me right now." I told him watching him go through his phone.

"I'm paying for you, so choose." He said not looking at me, he was doing something on his phone, "Go crazy." Mark look at me laughing, I smile before asking him what he was doing on his phone, "I'm texting Amy that I'm with you, let me take a picture of us." He said turning the phone toward us, I smile at the camera not noticing my hands were holding my belly in the picture, making it obvious that I have a big belly now.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked not knowing where to go, Mark looks up from his phone at me.

"I'm asking you." I shrugged my shoulders at him and he sigh, "Let's go to a nice café nearby and then back to Matt and Ryan's place, alright?" Mark said going back to the road, I look around me, waiting for Mark to say something, "Sean, you know that in a few days Vidcon is going to start and well, you being like this is a bit dangerous to go," he starts, "and well, I'm just worry about you but when we are there, please, just please tell me when you are feeling weird or sick or something, I don't care if I'm busy, just tell me and I'll do anything in my power to help you out, alright?" I look at Mark before holding his hand, the one that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Of course." I told him smiling at him, Mark return it before both of us went back to stare at the road ahead, not letting go of each other hand.

The week passed fast, me and Mark are still a bit on edge about us and stuff, we haven't done anything more than just hugs and holding hands so that's a record in my book, Vidcon came and I already met a few people there, Matthias was there with his brother J-Fred and his brother-in-law Bryan, I met them and had a laugh with them, I had been going to the bathroom a lot and eating less and less, making everyone worry, but I just don't feel like eating, some of my fans kept on asking about my belly which was making me upset, Mark notice and try to comfort me, Amy was there too, never leaving Mark's side, but I was okay with that, I did kept my distant but Mark still found his way to me and made me smile, right now we are at the second day of Vidcon and I'm doing a meet and greet with Mark, Matt and Ryan are doing theirs right next to us so yeah it was fun and everything until I started to feel dizzy and bit drowsy, I look at Mark who was standing next to me talking with one of his fan, she left happily with a picture, Mark look at me confused.

"Are you alright there, Jack?" he asked placing his hand on my lower back, "Do you need to sit down?" I look at him before wrapping my arms around his neck, some of our fans scream out but I didn't care, I didn't even care that Amy was here neither, I just wanted to be held, "Sean?" I heard Mark said before everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Sorry, I took so long but my life has been a bit chaotic lately, even though I know there are lot of poeple reading this or that agree with this story but honestly is JUST a story and I seriously love Amy and Signe and I wish them both the best that llife has to offer

Also! Shout out to lholl37, who I appreciate a lot! I didn't think you were still coming back for this crappy story yet here you are! Thanks!

My life is still a bit chaotic and there's not guarantee I'll upload weekly but I will try my hardest to.

On with the story!

I felt Jack going numb in my arms and falling backwards, I manage to held my ground before we could both fell to the ground, I heard a few fans screaming in horror as Jack head fell backwards numbly and his legs give up on him, I hold him tightly as one of our bodyguards came forward to us, talking on the radio, "Send some paramedics to our locations, we have a fainted person here, not known causes." She said before rushing to us, "Does he have any conditions?" She asked looking at Jack, I was looking at him too, he was pale and his lips were losing their color and he was sweating and shaking a lot, I look at the crowd of worry people and asked the guard to kept an eye on Jack while I do something, I climb on the table and wave my hands to call their attention while most of them shut up, others kept on talking.

"May I have your attention please!?" I yell a bit so they could hear me over the rest of the people talking all over the convention, "Does anyone of you have a dextrose? I believe Jack fainting have something to do with his sugar being too low." I told them hoping someone would have one, I saw a guy in the back lifting his hands and jumping, "You! Come here, fast!" I said getting down from the table, "Everyone leave a path for him and let him pass, quick." I told them before bending down to sit down behind Jack, placing his head on my lap, Matt and Ryan were already here, the guards let the guy pass and he wasted no time in getting the dextrose ready as I give him Jack's hand, he took the blood and we waited for the result to appear.

"Thirty." Finally, the guy said looking worry, I look back at him worry, I could hear the guard talking on the radio once more, telling the paramedic to hurry, I thanks the guy and asked what his name was, "I'm Harry." He said shaking a little.

"Harry, everything is going to be fine, I would appreciate if you keep this between us, don't let anyone know about how low it was, alright?" I told him serious.

"Yeah, I won't." he said looking at me before looking at Jack, his face full of worry, just like everyone else, he took off his backpack and took out an orange juice, "Give this to him, it can help." he said opening the bottle, "Is new, I bought it before coming here." I nodded lifting Jack in a sitting position, leaning a bit back, Harry opened a straw and handle the bottle with the straw to me, "Put your finger on the end of the straw to keep the juice in it, then put it in his mouth, under his tongue and let it go." I did as he told me and we waited, by the time the paramedics got here with the wheelchair Jack already opening his eyes a bit, but he wasn't with us just yet, the paramedics move me out of the way and took Jack away, I follow them with Amy behind me.

"Sir, are you family?" one of them asked as the others climb into the ambulance with Jack on the stroller.

"No, but Jack isn't from here, he's from Ireland." I told him, trying to look at Jack, they were moving about in there.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't be in the ambulance, but you can leave us you contact number to call you if we have no choice." He said giving me a pen and paper, I wrote my phone number in it and give it back to him as fast as possible, and they left, leaving me at Vidcon backstage.

"Is he going to be alright?" Amy asked me grabbing my arm, I didn't even look at her before answering.

"I don't know."

When I open my eyes, I was in a bed with a nurse standing next to me, "Oh, you're awake, let me get the doctor for you." She said turning to leave.

"Wait, what happened?" I asked her feeling like I was about to puke. The nurse looks at me with a small smile.

"You fainted because you had low glucose in your system, right now you have an IV that's going to help you out, but the doctor needs to talk to you." She said before leaving, I stayed in bed as I look around feeling sick, 'Where's Mark?' I ask myself trying to find my phone, "Where is my phone?" I said out loud then I look down and saw that I was wearing the hospital groom.

"I'm glad to see you are awake Mr. Mclouglin. I'm going to be your doctor, Dr. Sanders, I assume the nurse told you how you end up here." I nodded to let him continue talking, "Very well, may I ask you a question?" I nodded once again, "Do you have any condition that would lead you to have a low glucose?"

This time I decided to speak, "No, I always been healthy, except lately where I have to puke and have nauseas, and I can't keep anything down." I told him, I wasn't about to tell him everything, that just going to make things worse.

"Do you also have diarrhea?" He asked writing something on his board.

"No, I just pee a lot." I answer him honestly, Dr. Sanders move to me, asking me if he could touch me for a quick examination, "Sure." I told him. He moves his hands to my belly and press a bit, it was a bit uncomfortable but not too much.

"How long have you had this bump?" He asked writing something once again on his board.

"For a month or so." I said trying to remember how long I had this.

"Anything unusual?" Dr. Sanders asked while he put on the stethoscope and the other end on my belly.

"Well I get tired really fast and I have a fatigue every once in a while." I told him as he keeps inspecting my belly.

"I heard from one of the nurses that your feet are swollen." He told me looking at my face.

"Y-yeah, that too." I said looking away.

"For how long had you have these symptoms?" He asked.

"For two or three months, I'm not sure." I told him, I was confused, I know I have been sick but I don't think my belly has anything to do with this, I hope.

Dr. Sanders moved away from me to write something on his board, "I'm going to send you to do an abdominal X-Ray, since is simple, but if that doesn't work then I'll send you to do a CT-Scan or MRI, alright?" he told me making me worry.

"Why an abdominal X-ray? What's going on?" I asked desperate.

"Sir, I need you to calm down, this is just for precaution, as you told me you are having a few symptoms and that bump of yours is too hard to be a normal beer belly and too big for only having it for a month or so." He told me walking out of my room, closing the curtain behind him, I lay back on the bed, after a few minutes a nurse came in.

"Hello sir, I'm nurse Jaycee, your name?" she asked kindly.

"Sean Mcloughlin." I said sitting straight on the bed.

"May I see your bracelet?" she moves forward as I lift my hand "Very well, Dr. Sanders told us to give you this, is a juice that will help in the X-ray, it will be more clearly to see whatever it is that Dr. Sanders want, it won't do anything to you, also you won't be able to eat anything until tomorrow after the x-ray." She said kindly, I grab the bottle and look at her a bit nervous but drink it anyway, I almost puke it out but I manage to hold it in but the nurse still told me she was going to look for something for me puke in.

"When can I get my stuff back?" I asked her.

"I'll go and get them now." She said turning away, "I'll be back in a bit." I heard her said as she closed the curtain, I look down bored, "What time is it?" I asked to no one in particular, "Is Mark doing alright?" I move around a bit until I got comfortable, after another ten minutes I saw nurse Jaycee walk in with my stuff and what looks to be a... white bowl?

"Here we go, your cellphone is in there and this is for you to puke in." She said handle me the stuff.

Before she could leave, I asked her, "Has anyone come to visit me?" I asked curious.

"No, Dr. Sanders say is better if you aren't allow any visitors until the X-ray, plus the visiting hours are over." She said before leaving, I lay back on the bed as I look for my phone in my backpack. When I found it, I saw that I had a few missed calls from Matt, Ryan and Mark, most of them are from Mark, also a bunch of twitter notifications, I look up what was wrong in twitter and it was a video from Youtube of me fainting in Vidcom and another video that Mark made so I decided to watch that.

"Hi everyone…" he looks nervous and worry, "I'm sure that some of you heard what happened today at Vidcon, if not then I'll explain, today at a meet and greet Jack and I were doing, something happened, Jack fainted, apparently his glucose or sugar whatever you want to call it, drop, it was really low and it cause him to faint, we give him a bit of juice to help him out but yeah, they took him to the hospital in an ambulance, but I couldn't go with him because I wasn't family." At that he looks down with a frown on his face, "I was actually expecting for this to happen, he came to the states sick and refused to go to see a doctor so yeah, I haven't heard anything from him yet but as soon as I find out some information I'll let you know, and as always I'll see you in the next video." And with that the screen when black, I went back to see another video of him in the hospital.

"Hi everyone," this one he looks a bit calmer but I could read his eyes, he was more worry, "this is a continuation of the last video, go and check it out and then come back here, I'm at the hospital and apparently Jack can't receive any visitors or calls, that's a bit bull but I understand, they want him to rest, also he's awake and stable so that's good, I haven't seen him yet, obviously, but that's what they told me so I have to go with that, man, I really want to see him." He looks around for a bit, I could see Amy, Matt and Ryan in the background, "They also told me he is going to spend the night here so we won't see him until tomorrow, tomorrow, right?" he asked that to someone off camera, "Yeah tomorrow at noon we can come back and see him, now don't go crazy, Jack is going to decide who is coming to see him, so don't make any plans." He said laughing and pointing at the camera, I giggle a bit at that, "So anyway, tomorrow I'll let you know what's going on, see ya!" he said before the screen went black, I smile to myself, 'Maybe I should call him?' I though as I went to my contacts, but I stop, I don't know why but something told me to wait until tomorrow, so I did, I went to sleep and woke up just to puke and pee, the nurse help me out to the bathroom and back to my bed, being careful not to trip, she give me another one of that awful juice to drink, I almost puke it out again but something did came out, I spit it out on the bowl and she took it away to bring me a clean one, I went to sleep until the next day, only waking up to go to the bathroom.

"Good morning, sir." A new nurse came in with a wheelchair, it was nine of the morning and I still haven't make any contact to anyone, "My name is Frank Mattson, what's your name, sir?" He said with a bright smile.

I smile back at him, "Sean Mcloughlin." I told him sitting straight on the bed.

"Well Mr. Mcloughlin, I will take you to do you X-ray now, let me help you sit on the chair." He said as I move from the bed to the wheelchair with his help, I still have my IV so that was a hassle, we move through the hospital to the X-ray room and there my doctor was talking with another nurse.

"Good morning Mr. Mcloughlin, how are we feeling today?" Dr. Sanders ask me with a smile.

"Better." I told him smiling back at him.

"That's good, it says in the report that you sleep through most of the day yesterday and that you woke up to go to the bathroom." He said, "That's good at least we know you were sleeping and did not fainted in the bed." He said moving to the side so I could pass, "We're taking your radiography now, but safety first." He said as the other nurse move to take something out to cover me, "This will protect you from the radiation, I'm very careful with my patients with these things." He told me bringing me to the room.

After the X-ray they took me back to my room and told me that I could have visitors but I still didn't want to call anyone, besides at this time Mark is probably in Vidcon having fun, I waited for an hour for the doctor to come back, this time with a worry and confused face, I got scared at what was wrong, "What's wrong?" I asked fearing the worse.

"I'll get to it in a bit, first, I need you to answer me a few questions, without leaving anything out, can you do that?" I nodded, 'I fuck up, didn't I?' I though as Mattson brought in a wheelchair and help me to it, "Have you been with a guy before?" he asked me.

I look at him nervous, "Y-Yes." I murmur afraid.

"How long ago?"

I thought it through, "Three months ago." I give him the answer.

Dr. Sanders wrote something down, "Are you in contact with him still?"

"Yes." I said confused.

"Good."

"What's going on?" I asked once more getting more scared.

"It's better if you see it for yourself." He said as we reach what looks to be an office, Mattson close the door behind us, as the doctor grab something off the desk, "These are your results of the X-ray, I'm sure that whatever I tell you, won't help you with the news you're about to receive." He said putting the black picture into the light wall, it was off, but when he turns it on, I was in shock, "We did a search and everything to make sure that this wasn't mistake but it isn't." I look at the picture in front of me in shock, I couldn't believe it, 'How?' I though grabbing my belly, 'How is it possible?' "We are going to send you to the maternity floor they know what to do over there, I'll be there to asked you a couple of questions." He said as the nurse push me out of the room, but I kept on staring at the picture in front of me, in it a baby could be seen on the lower part of the abdominal.


End file.
